


Different Than I Thought

by good_eviening



Series: Harry Potter Characters/Reader One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Reader, Hermione Granger is a Gift, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Molly actually isn't judgemental of her daughter, Reader is Ron's Twin, Reader just wants friends man, Ron is Rude and then Not Rude, Slytherin! reader, This is beyond cringey but also all right, Weasley! Reader, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_eviening/pseuds/good_eviening
Summary: Okay, this was a request.Basically, Reader is Ron's twin sister, gets placed in Slytherin. Whoa, what a shock.Also, if you have red hair... first of all, I'm jealous. Second of all, you don't in this story. Be brunette or something.Also, past Evie had no sense of characters, meaning everyone is, like, painfully OOC (at least to me). But, what are you gonna do?





	Different Than I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a request.
> 
> Basically, Reader is Ron's twin sister, gets placed in Slytherin. Whoa, what a shock.
> 
> Also, if you have red hair... first of all, I'm jealous. Second of all, you don't in this story. Be brunette or something.
> 
> Also, past Evie had no sense of characters, meaning everyone is, like, painfully OOC (at least to me). But, what are you gonna do?

"I'm gonna go explore, okay?"

"Be careful around..... certain people."

"I'll be fine."

You slid the compartment door closed after exiting, leaving Harry and Ron alone with their mountain of sweets. You looked around before traveling further down the train. The corridor didn't have many people, so when you crossed paths with a bushy-haired girl, you felt like being friendly.

"Hello," you said as you approached her.

"Oh, hello," she smiled, looking away from the window she had been staring out of.

You stuck out your hand. "I'm (Y/n), (Y/n) Weasley."

She took your hand and shook it. "Hermione Granger."

You smiled and leaned against the wall, talking a bit. You discovered that she was a very smart Muggleborn, making you quite happy to find someone you could talk to about all the stuff you'd already learned, especially since she would understand you. You told her all about the magical life, clarifying some things she was a bit confused about. She talked about how she had already learned a few spells, and you showed her a few that you knew too. 

Finally, you bid her goodbye.

"I'll see you later, right?" you asked.

"Of course."

She began to walk away, but you suddenly grabbed her hand. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Can we promise to remain no matter what house we're in?" you asked. You desperately wanted to stay friends with her. She was the only friend you had made besides Harry (Ron was your twin, so he didn't really count).

"Definitely."

You bit your lip. "But what if we one of us was in Slytherin?" You knew you'd be in Gryffindor, being a Weasley, but she seemed quite ambitious and Slytherin could be a possibility (though she also had a high chance for Ravenclaw).

"Either way, we'd stay friends."

"Promise?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Promise."

You shocked her with a sudden hug before parting ways.

You looked out the window as you walked, admiring the scenery before you bumped right into someone from your lack of attention. You stumbled backward and onto the floor, bumping the side of your head on the wall.

"Watch it!" Exclaimed a voice above you.

You rubbed your head before looking up at the person. "Sorry," you muttered.

The boy met your eyes and you suddenly realized that you had run into Draco Malfoy.

For some strange reason, you felt your cheeks warm a bit. You looked away from his piercing gaze to stand up calmly. He was about an inch or two taller than you, so as you returned to your feet, you looked back to stare him in the eyes.

"Sorry for bumping into you," you spoke, breaking your eyes away from his.

"I expect so," he glared. Your heart sunk at his cold tone. You met his gaze again, but at that moment the sun peaked out from a cloud momentarily, allowing blinding light to flood in through the window, hurting your head where you hit it the moment the rays hit your eyes. You hissed in pain and rubbed your aching temple, squeezing your eyes shut. You swayed slightly for a moment before feeling a hand on your shoulder, keeping you from falling back over again. When you opened your eyes, the light was gone and Malfoy was looking at you with concern, a very strange and odd sight.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just hit my head when I fell," you explained, your cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Thanks."

His face was dusted with pink. "No problem."

There was a silence before you spoke, "I should probably get back to Harry and Ron." You didn't call Ron your brother when you remembered that Malfoy didn't know about you being a Weasley. You were the only one in the family who didn't have the trademark red hair, meaning that if people didn't know that you were of the family, they wouldn't know you were even related, let alone part of their clan of redheads.

He seemed a bit too embarrassed to make a comment about them, so he instead muttered a quick, "Yep," before turning away.

"Bye," you called after him.

"Bye."

You made your way back and sat next to Ron in the compartment.

"You were gone a while," Harry pointed out as you sat down.

"I just talked to someone, that's all," you explained simply, waving him off.

A few minutes later, you were staring out the window when the door opened, revealing a very familiar voice.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

You turned immediately to the voice. "Hermione?"

"(Y/n)!"

You hopped up and quickly gave your friend a hug before she took notice of your brother's exposed wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

After Hermione completely embarrassed Ron, leaving you and Harry laughing. 

"Anyway, bye (Y/n), Harry, Ron," Hermione spoke as she left. "By the way, you should be getting your robes on, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

\-------

Draco Malfoy had never really been confused by anyone before, but that girl, (Y/n), who had been in the same compartment as Weasley and Potter, was the exception. He didn't understand her. Or maybe he just didn't understand his own reaction to her. Like why he had cared when she showed that she was in pain. Why had he helped her, steadied her, when she was friends with Weasley and Potter, two people he would prefer to inflict that pain upon.

Draco watched as she sat in the boats with her two friends and another bushy-haired girl who had asked about a toad earlier. She was almost definitely a Mudblood.

Draco snorted. He, for some reason, liked this (Y/n) girl, but her choice in companions was horrendous.

Draco decided he didn't care for the girl anymore. However, he couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had viewed of her and her personality. He was interested in her and had surprisingly enjoyed himself in her company. He suddenly realized that he actually did care for (Y/n). Maybe he could try to talk to her more, become her friend even. He then realized he could only do that if she was put in Slytherin, and the chances of that were next to none, considering her closeness with those who were definitely Gryffindors.

Draco sighed as they got off the boat and stood in line, seeing (Y/n)'s (h/l) (h/c) hair up at the front of the line. He wanted to be friends with her, she was an interesting person, but it all depended on her house. His heart, surprisingly, sank when he realized he was probably going to spend his Hogwarts years being her enemy instead of her friend.

Professor McGonagall finally opened the doors to allow everyone inside for the Sorting to begin.

\-----

(Y/n)'s first friend to be sorted was Hermione.

"Hermione Granger!"

The bushy-haired girl walked up to the Sorting Hat, sitting on the stool. She locked eyes with the (h/c) haired girl just before the hat covered her vision.

After a moment, the Hat suddenly yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

(Y/n)'s heart perked up at this. She was probably going to be with her friend because of her Weasley blood.

She tuned out until she heard another name she knew, and surprisingly found herself caring about. 

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco strode up to that stool and sat. The Hat had barely touched his head when it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

A few names later, the whole room stopped as the next name was called. 

"Harry Potter!"

Harry sat down on the stool for a few minutes. His lips could be seen moving, but not one person could hear what he was saying. Finally, the Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off the Hat grinning and made his way over to the table roaring with cheers. (Y/n) could see her brothers, Fred and George, jumping and cheering, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

It was a few more minutes before she heard her twin brother's name called.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. He was only there for a moment when the Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" It was expected, and (Y/n) clapped politely as he sat down next to Harry at the table she knew she'd be joining in a minute.

"(Y/n) Weasley!"

She walked up, nervous even though she knew her house. She saw her brothers, Harry, and Hermione waving to her as she sat down. Just before her vision was covered, she saw Hermione mouth a few words to her, that somehow reassured her. " _We'll be friends no matter what._ "

The Hat covered (Y/n)'s eyes, and the world was dark.

"Ah, another Weasley I see," it spoke in her head. "You seem to have expectations to be in Gryffindor already, don't you? Understandable, yes, your whole family being in there and your twin just sorted there himself, hm?"

(Y/n) listened carefully to the Hat's words, holding only onto Hermione's mouthed statement for reassurance.

"I see the Gryffindor in you, too. However...... It seems that you have some other, very powerful, traits in your mind. You can easily hide things, yes, you can be so very sly. Developed living with your many brothers, it seems. And ambitious, oh so ambitious, you seem to want to rise up, above the expectations that have been put in place by your many successful brothers from before. You have quite peculiar traits for a Weasley, very different than I've seen before, and, though you'd make a great Gryffindor, better be...

"SLYTHERIN!!!!!"

The Hat was slowly taken off (Y/n)'s surprised face to reveal a completely silent Hall. Everyone watched her in shock, the first Weasley in generations to be sorted into Slytherin. Her heart felt like it was going to die. She slowly got off the chair, looked to McGonagall who nodded slowly, as if still in the moment. (Y/n) turned to the Slytherin table and walked cautiously over to it. They all looked shocked to have a Weasley in their house, wearing the same expressions as everyone else. She made her way to the end of the table and sat alone as the next student was called. She could feel the other Slytherins' eyes on her as she refused to look back, instead choosing to count the lines in the wood on the table in front of her.

Finally, the food appeared and (Y/n) got a small plate, nibbling away at the food that would normally have loved to eat.

She saw someone sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you alright?"

She turned in shock to see Draco Malfoy had taken the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "You looked lonely."

"It doesn't seem to be in your demeanor to care about my being alone."

"Well, I feel like you're a good person. I don't really have any friends with personalities like yours. I feel you'd be a good friend, and I just wanted to get to know you better," he explained. (Y/n) looked at him in shock.

"But I'm a filthy Weasley, right? I thought you hated our family."

He flushed. "I thought I did, but then I met you without knowing you were a Weasley, and I realized how nice you are. Maybe you could introduce me properly to your brothers and I can get to know them without immediately judging them based on their wealth."

She smiled, a sparkle in her eye. "Really?"

"Sure, I mean, why not? They can't be that bad if you're related to them," Draco smiled. Why was he so accepting of this? He hated the Weasleys, so why was he attempting to change himself for this girl?

"I hope they'll be okay with meeting you, Malfoy. You are actually quite nice," (Y/n) grinned. His cheeks flushed.

"Please, call me Draco, Weasley," he spoke.

"Fine, then you call me (Y/n)," she insisted.

"Okay, (Y/n)."

As Draco began to fill up his plate and eat, (Y/n) scanned the Gryffindor table to find her friends. Hermione noticed her and waved, grinning. (Y/n) returned the action. Harry, who sat across from the bushy-haired girl noticed her excitement and turned, seeing (Y/n) at the Slytherin table. He waved to her, smiling, and she waved back. He was confused as too why Malfoy was sitting with her, and why nobody else was with them, but he pushed it away. (Y/n) was a very sweet girl, and Harry was glad she at least found one companion in her house. Maybe she could even get Malfoy to lay off him and Ron.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm just waving to (Y/n), she's at the end of the Slytherin table with Malfoy."

Ron spun around in his seat to see, as Harry said, his twin sister sitting next to the Slytherin that was supposed to hate their family. Ron himself didn't really want to look at his twin right now, as she had been sorted into their Gryffindor family's enemy house. (Y/n) noticed him looking at him, and waved enthusiastically at her brother. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned his back to her in response. (Y/n) dropped her hand, dejected, and stared back at her uneaten food.

"What's wrong?" She turned to the voice of her one Slytherin companion.

"I think Ron hates me." Draco noticed her on the verge of tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"He'll realize he can't go on without you eventually. Don't worry, he'll get over it, I mean, you're the same as you would be in Gryffindor, right?"

"I hope so."

\-------

A few days later, you got a letter from your parents at breakfast. It was still just you and Draco at the end of the Slytherin table, as none of your other housemates wanted to talk to you.

_Dear (Y/n),_

_Though we were a bit shocked at the fact that you were put into Slytherin, we are proud of you nonetheless. We are not disappointed (okay, your father is a bit, but he'll get over it soon). Bill and Charlie both heard and feel the same as me, and I'm quite sure Percy will too. Ginny was quite surprised and seems not to want to talk about it. She'll probably be fine when she sees you again, but for now, she's a bit apprehensive. I expect Fred and George to not be very happy with this, considering they are in the deepest part of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin rivalry. If they give you trouble, please tell me, I have a few unused Howler letters here at home. The same thing goes for Ron. I don't want to believe it, but I feel that he's probably acting the same as the older twins. Don't worry about any of it, they'll have to get over it eventually. I hope you can make some friends in Slytherin too, and, remember, I am, in no way, disappointed in you. Some of your siblings and your father may be a bit apprehensive but don't let it discourage you. You stay exactly how you are, and I will always be proud._

_Love, Mum_

You read the letter out to Draco, who listened intently. 

"Your mother is quite smart, (Y/n)," he spoke when you finished reading.

"What do you mean?"

"She figured out exactly what was happening with your brothers and their reactions, right? The oldest Weasley here, Percy I think his name is?" You nodded. "Well, he doesn't seem to really care. Your two older twins, Fred and George, right?" Another nod. "They aren't very happy about this, and the same thing is with your twin, Ron." He seemed quite proud that he had remembered all the names correctly.

"I guess you're right. You want me to introduce you today? Considering its the weekend so everyone is free?" You offered. 

"Sure, sounds good."

"I'll go ask my brothers about it, I won't tell them it's you though, that could affect their view of you, like you with the name Weasley before."

His cheeks turned red at the memory.

"Okay, see you later."

\-------

Percy agreed to meet your new friend, and he was very civil, even after discovering that your only friend in Slytherin was a Malfoy.

Unfortunately, you knew that your other brothers may still be fresh on the idea of you being in Slytherin, considering Ron's glares and the twins' cold shoulders to you. You decided to give them a while to warm up to the idea of their sister being a snake and instead focused on your schoolwork and friendships, choosing to give them a few weeks for the news to settle in before trying to insert yourself back into their lives

\-----

You said goodbye to Draco, one of your best friends at this point, who didn't even seem to represent what Slytherin was about anymore, after lunch on Halloween as you went to go track down Ron. The twins had already denied the meeting, saying they were too busy. You knew they were lying, but accepted that they didn't want to be with you as much anymore.

You spotted Hermione, your other best friend (who you hadn't properly introduced to Draco yet), walking in the hall and ran over to her.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, hey (Y/n)! I haven't seen you all week!"

You gave her a quick hug before asking, "Have you seen Ron anywhere? I want to talk to him."

"Oh, I think he's with Harry in the Great Hall."

"Okay, thanks, Hermione! I'll see you later."

"Bye (Y/n)!"

You parted ways and headed to the Great Hall, where, sure enough, Ron was walking away from the Gryffindor table with Harry, leaving two dirty plates behind. When they exited the Hall and were in the corridor, you skipped over to them.

"Hey Ron, Harry."

"Hi (Y/n)," Harry smiled, you smiled back.

"What do you want?" Ron asked coldly.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet my friend. I wanted to properly introduce you two," you explained nervously.

"I'm not interested in talking to Malfoy anytime soon." _So he knows_.

"Oh, okay then. Sorry to bother you," you apologized, tears in your eyes. "I'll just leave then."

You waved bye to Harry before spinning and running off. You needed to find Hermione, she knew how to handle these kinds of things considering Ron talked bad about her every day. 

You couldn't find your friend anywhere, though, and decided to ask for help. You approached a Hufflepuff girl you remembered was named Hannah Abbott. 

"Excuse me?" You tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned to look at you, surprised to find who it was asking for help.

"Do you know where my friend Hermione Granger is?"

"Oh, yes, the bathroom, I think, crying." She pointed in the direction.

"Thank you!"

\------

When (Y/n) didn't show up for dinner, Draco couldn't help but be a bit worried. Where could she be?

After Professor Quirrell came in, yelling about a troll in the dungeon, Draco felt his heart skip a beat. (Y/n) didn't know about the troll. He could see Potter and Weasley sneak in with the Hufflepuffs and run off alone, so he decided to follow.

When he caught up to see the two talking in a corner, Draco popped up behind them and asked, "Where are you two going?"

The Gryffindors jumped in the air and whirled around.

"Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out where (Y/n) is, when I saw you two and got curious."

Harry sighed. "We're looking for Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll."

Of course, that's where (Y/n) would be. Comforting her Mudb-Muggleborn friend. He had to remember not to say that word anymore, even in his head.

"(Y/n) was comforting Granger as she was crying, I believe."

"So my sister doesn't know either?"

"No," Draco stated. "Now let's go find them!"

\------

When you woke up, the light was blinding. You blinked to adjust before looking around. It was daytime, and you were in the Hospital Wing.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Why'd you do that, Ron?"

"It's Visiting Hours now, I don't have to wait for Madam Pomfrey."

You sat up to see Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco all walking in together. It was a weird sight.

"What happened?" You asked, rubbing your head as all eyes turned to you.

"(Y/n)!" Hermione tackled you first before she moved aside so Draco could do the same. Harry smiled and Ron stood there awkwardly.

"We were fighting the troll and a piece of rock hit your head and knocked you out. They brought you here for the night," Harry explained before Hermione went into depth of the whole event.

"So you three worked together?" You asked, gesturing to Harry, Ron, and Draco.

Draco nodded.

"Speaking of which, um, Malfoy, I, um, thanks," Ron sputtered out.

"For what?"

"Saving my sister."

\------

You were quite happy with how your Hogwarts life was from then on out. Hermione and Draco remained your best friends, but now they were also friends with Harry and Ron, who apologized for being a jerk and an idiot. They even all convinced the twins that it was okay that you were in Slytherin.

As time went on, you realized that your feelings for Draco were more than just friendship, and by the time Fourth Year rolled around, you had a full-blown crush on him.

The whole school had been surprised at the change of events after that first Halloween. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy was friends with three Gryffindors: The Boy-Who-Lived, a Weasley, and a Muggleborn, besides just being friends with the Slytherin Weasley.

Finally, the Yule Ball was announced, and everyone was excited. To your surprise, you were asked by at least ten different boys, but you denied them all in the hopes that the one you really wanted to go with would ask you eventually.

\------

Draco was nervous, to say the least. He had already talked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione (though Ron had been a bit apprehensive of the idea at first) about how he should ask (Y/n) to the Ball. He couldn't deny it, he was madly in love with the girl. He loved her personality, how she hadn't judged him immediately as most did, and how she just brightened up his life. His parents had even taken notice, and commented on how happy he seemed.

It had come as a surprise to everyone, though, when the Malfoys showed up at the Weasley residence in the summer before Fourth Year to make peace with the family of the girl that had changed their son's life. The summer was the best any of the children could remember because after the two families talked, they realized how well they got along when they set their differences aside (though Narcissa did have to push her husband into opening up a bit and set aside his extreme pureblood ideals). It was strange for everyone who saw the Malfoys and Weasleys at Diagon Alley together, walking and chatting as if their rivalry had never existed.

Harry and Ron weren't much help with Draco's problem, but Hermione gave him some strange advice. 

"Don't go grand. Don't make it a big fuss, because I promise she would hate that. Go simple, maybe ask her to go for a walk around the grounds, and just pop the question up randomly," she said.

"But what if she's going with someone?"

"She's not."

"But what if she says no?"

"She won't."

And so, Draco asked her.

And she said yes.

\----

(Y/n) was nervous as she made her way down to the Ball with Hermione, who had invited her to get ready in the Gryffindor dorm. As she and Hermione traveled through the halls, the pictures told them how amazing they thought the two looked, to which a smile was always thrown their way. 

As they finally reached the large staircase, (Y/n) felt her heart skip a beat as realization caught up with her. She was going to the Yule Ball with her best friend and longtime crush Draco Malfoy, and she had never been so excited.

As (Y/n) watched Hermione and Harry dance with their dates during the Champions' dance, she smiled at how happy the former looked.

Later, after much partying, (Y/n) felt a tap on her shoulder. Draco smiled at her. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They walked through the gardens, ignoring the two couples they passed snogging in the bushes. 

"You look beautiful tonight, (Y/n)."

"Not so bad yourself."

As the two looked out across the lake, watching the Durmstrang ship rock slightly, listening to the music from inside, and feeling the cool breeze, Draco felt happier than he ever had in his life. Happier than when he finally beat Harry at Quidditch one day over the summer, happier than when he finally got his first group of real friends, even happier than when (Y/n) had said his to his invitation to the Ball.

Because here he was, standing next to the girl he had loved for years as they looked on together into the night.

Draco, at that moment, felt in his heart what he needed to do, that it was finally time. He turned to face his best friend, and before she could even say a single word, he had placed his lips on hers. (Y/n), the kiss seeming so natural, leaned into it, feeling her whole body tingle with excitement as her heart pounded and her face heated.

When they finally parted, Draco smiled at her. "I love you, (Y/n) Weasley."

"Took you long enough."

She quickly pecked him on the lips.

"But I love you too."


End file.
